


Knit One, Purl One, Repeat

by forgottenwords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), porn in final chapter, post-s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: Whenever Keith found Lance smoking at the rooftop, staring at the vast emptiness of the desert, he knew their relationship was going to be be shifted. Though recently it was hard to tell with all the tension in the air. The unravelling strands of their relationship were weaving into something entirely different, something that set him on edge, yet made his heart throb quick under his skin.





	1. Tied Together

“Somehow I knew I’d find you here.”

It wasn’t hard these days, to find the former Blue Paladin. They all had their secret hideouts and spaces they each vacated on a daily basis. More often than not, the Cuban could be discovered leaning against an edge of the roof on top of the Garrison, stories above the red dirt that covered their uniforms after long field days. He had always enjoyed observing the sunset as it sunk beneath the horizon, casting faded orange-yellow shadows to cover the landscape. However, nowadays there was usually a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

He crossed his arms at the sight of his companion, raising an eyebrow when Lance turned to face him.

If possible, the orange shadows caused his dark skin to glow in the distance. His freckles more abundant given the consistent sun exposure from drills and classes outdoors. Keith thought it was a good look on him. Paired with the slightly longer hair and crisp button-ups he wore underneath his pale blue uniform, he may or may not have appreciated Lance’s appearance in the following years as they shed their boyish looks.

It had been a rough couple years for them all after they had sacrificed Voltron for the sake of the universe. They had also sacrificed so many people for this war, thankfully for them everything turned out relatively alright. It still fucking sucked though.

Fortunately, all five of them, Coran, his Mum and Kosmo were settled at the Garrison now. Trying to live and carry on positively, but they all had their bad days. Especially when scars of the past came back into the light or when certain days of the year brought up unwanted memories and dates that reminded of days past. The day his Dad died, his birthday, the day he lost Shiro. The second time he lost his brother, the pure fear which arose when he remembered how Lance had almost died to save his life.

Lance always got quiet around the middle of March, the day his Grandma had died. There was also another day, in August where he vanished for the whole day, unable to be found no matter how much Keith would search. He guessed that was the day his sister had joined Allura and Romelle up in space.

The ladies had all vowed to continue the Voltron alliance, even though the threat of the Galra Empire and Honovera was over. They came to visit every month so it wasn’t like they were truly gone, but it had established a strange atmosphere to arise whenever they did come back. Lance always acted strange the days following the ladies visit, it made Keith wondered if it was because he missed his sister, and the part of him that didn’t want to think about it - if the boy missed Allura.

Hunk had lost his siblings during their time in space. Keith made sure to give him a hug at least once a week to raise his spirits. Pidge was lucky during her time, both her parents and brother had made it through the war alive though not without their own scars.

Shiro was another story. Some days Keith was afraid his brother would regress into the stone-cold clone that had tried to brutally kill him and he had a hard time hiding the guilt. Though, whenever he noticed the stark white hair it calmed him down and he knew that his brother was alive, and unchanged. He hadn’t morphed back into the simulated creation that Haggar had tricked them with.

It was also a miracle that his Mum was still around. He had figured that she would have went back with Kolivan to continue rebuilding what they had made of the Blade, but she had declined with a smile. Exclaiming that it was time for her to retire. She and Coran discussed how times had changed from time to time, and they both conference called Kolivan weekly to see how things were.

From what each of their trauma’s had stolen from them, it was peculiar to see how they had all grown from the rubble of disillusionment. Fast forward three years into the future and here they were. Still together, still a team at heart. Keith was grateful for his found family, he truly didn’t know where he’d be without them.

Lance on the other hand, was a whole nother story.

Whenever Keith found Lance smoking at the rooftop, staring at the vast emptiness of the desert, he knew their relationship was going to be be shifted. Though recently it was hard to tell with all the tension in the air. The unravelling strands of their relationship were weaving into something entirely different, something that set him on edge, yet made his heart throb quick under his skin.

Their relationship had surely been altered the past couple of years and many times the other had made him take a step back. It had been exhausting, when he had been an observer of how Lance and Allura had danced around each other for a while, until one way or another their dance had fizzled out.

Keith had spent a couple days in a daze after that, confused at how the two still carried on, Lance teasing her and flirting, while she shook her head with a smile. They both seemed alright with the situation, a mutual acceptance that anything further than friendship wouldn’t work.

So. Here they were. Tangled together by a fragmented past, a mess of Garrison classes and a subtle recognition that none of them were willing to part ways.

Lance spun around at the sound of his voice, a cigarette settled between his fingers. He gave a small grin in acknowledgement.

“You always find me up here though.”

Keith smiled in return, letting the door to the entrance of the roof close behind him as he walked over towards the ledge of the roof where Lance was leaning against it.

“You’re not wrong. For once.”

It was hard not to chuckle at the glance the man sent at him and he raised his hands up in surrender, “I was just joking!”

On a second glance, Keith noticed that what he assumed to be a cigarette was instead a joint, probably crudely rolled on the ledge that Lance was leaning against. The other man's hands were too large and clumsy to delicately roll the paper smooth and tightly around the weed. Plus, the smell was _definitely_ not the same scent as the brand of cigarettes that Lance bought.

He tilted his head towards the joint, “Did your brother bring you that?”

The Cuban boy nodded while exhaling a cloud of smoke. “Yeah, he came to visit for V’s weekly conference call and left me some for me to relax~”

Burning ash filtered through the air as Lance flicked away the end, and Keith watched as the embers glowed when he inhaled again. It was strange. He never expected his companion to be one to partake in such an activity, honestly if anyone were to be accused of smoking it should have been _him_.

“So chief what’s up?”

As usual, Lance was still riddled with a cheerful energy even though it might have toned down after all the years they spent in an intergalactic war. Which to be fair, was very valid given the circumstances. He was grateful that they had finally gotten over their frivolous fighting and grumbling towards one another.

Being truthful, there wasn’t actually too much going on today for a friday night. Sometimes the gang would get together and head out to a local restaurant or stay in and play poker. Pidge was the current victor from their last game and they all owed her some money from last week. It had been a slow day, as there were only two classes that day and they were scheduled in the morning, leaving him and Lance to finish up paperwork and do as they please for the rest of the day.

He had spent the day answering emails and chatting with his mum and Shiro, it was nearing the anniversary of his dad’s death and they had agreed to go visit his grave next week. Besides the somber talk about his father, his day had been pretty uneventful. The students in his class were doing well, though there were two girls who continued to interrupt the class with their bickering, despite them both being excellent in their coursework.

By the looks of it, Lance had spent his day getting high. Which was...alright, he supposed. They didn’t really have any dire responsibilities clouded over their heads besides marking and creating coursework for the following weeks. Plus, his teaching mate had always been a little bit a keener and got his work done early, a trait that he had never noticed when they had been training and working together years before.

As much as Lance appeared to be a carefree, flirty soul, he actually cared quite deeply about his loved ones and the people around him. Keith had known that from the beginning, but to actually see it in person was variant from what you would expect from the man.

Trying to get out of his head, Keith blinked a couple times and concentrated at what was happening currently.

“Not too much to be honest. I just finished marking some of the tests from last week, then talked with Shiro and Krolia for a bit.”

Lance reached over and offered him a hit of the joint, and he accepted with a curious glint in his eyes, a smile wanting to break free from the confines of his usually well controlled face.

The blue paladin observed as the red paladin took the toke between his fingers and carefully sucked in, lips barely surrounding the makeshift filter he had crafted from a business card given to him from the new admiral of the Garrison.

Keith held it in for a moment and exhaled quickly with a cough. Make that a couple coughs, he hadn’t partaken in smoking for a couple weeks. The last time had been with Lance on their usual friday poker night. Both of them had been giddy and stupid with their hands and had lost to Pidge.

He took another hit and then passed it over to Lance, focused on trying not to drop it. He could feel the warmth and burn deep in his chest, throat slightly irritated from the smoke. Taking a couple deep breaths and swallowing to get rid of the tingling feeling, Keith watched as Lance sucked back another puff.

The guy could out-smoke him any day of the week.

Keith took another deep breath and gazed out at the setting sun, trying to avoid looking at Lance. It was always a struggle, not watching him as he smoked. He was so calm and not himself that it altered the way he saw him, like Lance was an ethereal being that he had privy to. Meanwhile, Lance probably thought he was an amatuer that couldn’t handle weed.

Since he hadn’t smoked in a while the feeling slowly crept up on him like a fog, thick and heavy. It was as if his limbs were weights and his body was emitting warmth from within. Was it strange to miss the feeling? He always had enjoyed the warmth and calming effect that weed had on his body, making it seem like all his nerve endings were firing at once.

He stared out into the desert and enjoyed the silence, the peace that came from hiding away from the rest of the world. No wonder Lance came up here so often. But the peace could only last so long when they were together.

“Keith...what are we doing?”

He frowned at the noisy intrusion, tilting his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

Lance exhaled once again, the sweet smelling smoke evaporating in the breeze. He took a minute to respond.

“It’s like knitting you know, how life is, how we are. Knit one, purl one, repeat. We’ve always followed a repeating pattern. Of course that could also be the weed talking.”

Keith mulled Lance’s words over in his head, wondering where exactly he was going with this conversation. It wasn’t his usual high babble that he had become accustomed to.

“That might just be the strangest metaphor I’ve heard in awhile.”

Lance chuckled in response, “It’s a simile, but yeah.”

Keith turned his back to the horizon, leaning against the stone ledge. “Well, we’re living aren’t we? Isn’t that enough?”

“It should be.”

“So what’s the problem?”

A rough laugh was broken from the former blue paladins lips, his eyes flashing with an emotion that Keith couldn’t place. Lance took a glance at his joint and frowned, flicking it over the edge of the building to float in the breeze. He crossed his arms and leaned further against the ledge, still focused on the sunset.

“I was trying to say that we’re tied together. The two of us, I mean. Whenever something happens it always seems like we’re pulled in the same direction.”

It wasn’t hard to see how conflicted the other boy was, his eyebrows pulled together in a line, lips thin in a line. This was important to him, how he conveyed his words and their meaning. Keith inhaled slowly, hands tightening at the implications his friend was trying to get across. He could feel his heartbeat start to pick up, palms clammy at the significance of this particular conversation. The high was setting in thick, his body molasses and thoughts flowing like syrup in his head. But the way Lance was talking had him worried. There was something going on that he would surely get to the bottom of, given the antsy way his companion was biting his lip.

“Lance…” Keith tried, wanting to try and understand why he was giving off such peculiar vibes tonight, but the boy beat the comforting words trying to come out of his mouth.

“I had a crush on you in the Garrison.”


	2. A Work of Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh s8? Didn’t happen don’t remember it.

Keith froze.

 

_What?_

 

“What?” It was impossible to ignore the little break in his voice when he responded.

 

He could feel his cheeks darken at the confession, head in a strange state to try and shovel through the true meaning of Lance’s words. The man was joking right? He had to be.

 

But Lance gave him a little grin in return, looking all the while more self-depreciative than before. There was no denying the true meaning of his words now. The other had been speaking from an interested standpoint. Interested in _him_.

 

Lance liked him. _Holy shit_. He knew his cheeks must have been a deep shade of red by now, the blue paladin must have caught on to his inability to hide his feelings at the moment. This was why he didn’t smoke often, it left him vulnerable and susceptible to spilling his guts, lips loose around the words he spoke. Did Lance _still_ like him? Shit.

 

“You heard me Mr. Ponytail, I’m not going to say it again.”

 

The boy looked thoroughly upset from the rather shocked and not quite warm response to his confession. Had had been pining for years, how was he supposed to stay composed when his crush dropped something this huge on him. Like fucking reciprocated feelings.

 

“Well, what if I want you to?”

 

Might as well dig his hole deeper, lie in the bed he’d made by quietly whispering those words across the airwaves towards his companion

 

The high was coming on warm now, his limbs sorta heavy, hands aching to reach out and caress the side of Lance’s face. To touch the longer locks he wore, to touch his brown skin and map out the freckles on his cheeks. Even though Lance was bent slightly lower than him and looking into his eyes from below, it still felt like he was towering over him. His eyes a smidge bloodshot, lips being worked over by his teeth. God Keith wanted him.

 

Lance gradually rose to his full height, his eyes not straying from his face. He appeared to be shocked as well, arms falling to his sides.

 

“What!?”

 

But he would always, always be more loud and dramatic when it came to things like this. Keith couldn’t help but think he looked cute at moments like these.

 

“Wait, you...do you? You know…” He was full on confused, his own face reddening and eyebrows pulled high, clearly not expecting such a response from the older boy.

 

Keith took in the nervous way Lance proceeded to question him, like his answer was going to define they way they were going to progress further. Define the ever-changing relationship that they had between them. Lance was right, they were like knitting, two strands of thread being pulled in the same direction. His somber demeanor from earlier was replaced with the boy that reminded him of years past, full of excitement and wonder about what was awaiting them in the future.

 

The future was now, it seemed.

 

He could feel a large grin arise on his face, and he held back the laugh that wanted to force its way out of his mouth. This was not the time to be laughing. Maybe semi-revealing his feelings while high wasn’t the best way to go about things. So he decided to be bold instead.

 

“You always used to use green pens in Chemistry. I never knew if it was because Chem was associated with green or you just liked the colour. And uh to answer your question...yes?”

 

There was really no going back now, they had both already revealed certain points of information that gave away too much. Gave away feelings that couldn’t be taken back. Keith crossed his arms, the heavy feeling in his limbs taking ahold of his stomach.

 

Lance blinked a couple times. His face now shrouded by shadows as the sun disappeared from view, the first emergence of stars visible behind him in the darkest part of the sky. Keith regarded him still a little on edge, wary of the other man’s reaction. It was pretty clear that they both harboured...feelings, or some sort and it made his head fuzzy, unable to process what was going on.

 

When a bright smile lit up Lance’s face he almost needed to sit down. The other boy let out a huff, taking in a deep breath. The little dance they were doing circles around one another was coming to an end, making Keith nervous about the final outcome.

 

“I knew it,” the blue paladin breathed out, his cheeks still flushed, from excitement or the weird tension in the air Keith couldn’t tell.

 

Lance gestured to him wildly with his hand, “You did remember me from the Garrison! Why did you lie?”

 

It was Keith’s turn to blink, his own face flushed from how fine Lance looked in his enthusiasm. He avoided the others gaze and reached a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

 

“I panicked? I had just found my brother...who was lost in space for a year...I was kind of out of it?”

 

Lance shrugged his head down sheepishly, nodding. “Right, right.” He turned back towards the ledge of the roof, resting his arms against the side once again. “Sometimes it’s hard to believe that this is all real, our lives and the things we’ve been through.”

 

Keith adopted the same pose, brushing their arms together in his action. The fine hairs on his arm stood up, and he continued to beam at Lance.

 

“Look at you being all introspective, you should get high more often.”

 

Lance laughed, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “I’m always introspective I’ll let you know, I just don’t show it that often.”

 

They were a mirror of each other then. Both smiling, both hiding the true confessions that were buried deep. Keith felt frazzled as a silence rang loudly between them. He wanted to fidget. He wanted to spin Lance around and pin him against the wall. Or be pinned by him, at this point it didn’t really matter.

 

“So. What do we do now?”

 

The red paladin could come up with some very suggestive options to that question, but he figured that would be a bit too much for Lance at the moment.

 

“We continue.”

 

“In the same direction?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The tense atmosphere disappeared, replaced with something warm and comforting. They both turned to look at one another, eyes shining and smiles wide.

 

He would always continue for this boy, _God_ would he. He would follow Lance anywhere if he’d let him.

 

Lance fully shifted his body to him, stepping closer to press along his side. Keith swallowed, feeling like his throat was going to choke him from the lump caught in it. There was an intense desire to lean in an kiss him, and it was probably pretty evident in his face.

 

“Holy crow, Keith…” Lance whispered, raising a hand to tangle in the hair behind his ear, thumb caressing the skin of his cheek.

 

He raised a gloved hand to lay on top of Lance’s, squeezing the backside of his palm. “Yeah, same.”

 

They regarded one another for a couple minutes and Keith could feel his eyes start to close at the sensations pinging from the receptors on his face. It was only when Lance pulled his thumb away to rest it lightly on his lower lip and dragged it across the sensitive skin did his eyes snap open. Lance’s other hand came up to cradle the other side of his head, and he looked completely wrecked.

 

“Fuck it.”

 

Keith had a momentary lapse and was going to ask _“Fuck what?”_ but stayed quiet once Lance surged forward and kissed him. He was light, careful. The press of their lips together making his head spin. It made him ache for something more substantial than just a kiss.

 

Lance pulled back a couple inches, a warm breath fading from his lips. Keith licked his own, the dryness semi-apparent after their kiss.

 

“Shit, sorry. I should have asked.”

 

“Lance.”

 

He looked sheepish once again. “Yeah?”

 

Keith slotted their legs together, impatient with the blue paladin not kissing him sooner. He leaned about an inch from Lance’s slightly parted lips, eyes flicking up to meet the taller boys in anticipation. 

 

“Kiss me again.”

 

Lance took no time to reply, bringing them together with more force this time as Keith wrapped his hands around Lance’s waist. He kissed him harder, with more urgency than before. It had Keith bite back a low moan, nerve-endings a fire of want at the awareness of how they fit together. Legs twined, hips pressed against one another, chests flush and Keith could feel how his back muscles tensed and relaxed as he moved his hands up and down. 

 

He did moan this time, when Lance pulled away once more, eyes lidded with the need to kiss him. 

 

“Again?” 

 

“ _Again_ ,” he replied earnestly, almost sobbing with relief when Lance kissed him again. 

 

Lance’s hands held his cheeks and he tilted his head to the side a bit, pressing deeper, his tongue running a quick line over his bottom lip. He could stay like this all night, the two of them combined, bodies interwoven and pressed together in all the right places. 

 

When they finally took a breather, both of them were heavily panting and Keith could feel his stomach tingle at the thought that he had been able to make Lance breathless. 

 

Lance gazed fondly at him, biting his bottom lip. “So we’re both on the same page now?”

 

Keith snorted, lightheaded from the previous actions. He leaned back a tad, arms still wrapped around the blue paladins waist with a smile.

 

“I suppose we are.” 

 

“Good. ‘Cause I’ve liked you for a  _ long  _ time.” 

 

Lance then pulled him in close, his hands dropping from his face to over his shoulders, squeezing around his neck. For some reason, the hug Lance was giving him was almost as exciting as their kissing. Or at least, to him.

 

“Me too.” Keith sighed, shyly turning his head to the side to view the stars in the night sky. The view from his shack was better, he thinks. Away from all the lightning the Garrison had surrounding the property. He vowed to take Lance there again one day, someday soon, because he knew the other would enjoy a more organic, clear picture of the sky. 

 

Lance had been right about them being knitted together. Every pull and push they had each given and taken towards one another, it still led to this moment. It still lead them having feelings for each other, to a place and time where they were able to love one another. To touch and hold without the thought that something bad was going to happen or a mission was going to go wrong. 

 

It still led to them being Keith and Lance. Two paladins inexplicably pulled together by the red string of fate. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddd one more to go!


	3. Since The Beginning

_It started out tense. Hot and loud. They were pulled together like the sea against the shore. A bitter saltiness that buzzed on the tongue and made your head spin._

 

Keith felt like he was drowning.

 

Under the intensity of each touch, each gaze that Lance sent him. They were both giddy and wrapped around one another, attempting to sneak down the hall towards the dorms. He still felt a tad buzzed, head trying to come to terms with the fact that they liked one another. Were secretly canoodling in the halls on the way to _(his?)_ Lance’s room? It was hard to care at this point, with the smiles that Lance was shooting him, the feel of his warm palm holding his hand and the devious glint in his eyes.

 

At one point, they had barely been able to avoid Hunk and Pidge, skidding down the hall to hide in an empty classroom. Pressed together against the back of the open doorway, peering out the small window in the dark to make sure the coast was clear. Lance had squeezed him by the waist and let out a nervous laugh after their friends had passed, and Keith let out a breath while resting his head on the other boys shoulder.

 

Craning his head upwards, Keith quickly ambushed Lance with a kiss. He lingered, the soft press of their lips together enticing, promising for what was to come. He took in the redness of Lance’s cheeks, and the tender expression he was sporting, and grinned.

 

“Catch me if you can ~ _loverboy_ ,” Keith whispered into the space between them before slipping past Lance and racing down the hall in the opposite direction their friends had walked down.

 

His heart was beating loud, feet pounding on the tiled floor. Lance was behind him, his hair flowed in front of his eyes when he glanced back to see the blue paladin on his tail.

 

“I’ll have you know I ran track before the Garrison!”

 

Keith laughed, and continued to run down the halls, turning left and right until Lance caught up to him. The other boy was hot on his heels, their issued boots squeaking and as loud as their laughter.

 

He was free. They both were. They were finally free from the limitations that the war had placed upon them, the overhanging weight of knowing they were the only ones that could save the universe. Knowing that existence itself was held in their small hands, compared to the vastness of everything around them.

 

_The beginning of their relationship, that is. Even since years ago, they had pulled and pushed, trying to best the other. Though he hadn’t know it at the time during their garrison days, Lance would continue to be a constant in his life. Through losing Shiro, when everything felt like it was falling apart, to entering space and finally defeating the worst threat to the universe, he would be there._

 

Keith had barely been able to flash his badge towards the scanner beside his door when Lance had popped up and hugged him from behind.

 

“Gotcha!” Lance yelled in response, as they both fell through the doorway laughing.

 

As non graceful as their descent to the floor was, it still took away his breath. Shiro would laugh right in his face if he knew how cliche Keith was at heart. How unfair it was that Lance was able to get under his skin and make him feel so hot with just one glance and one touch. It was unfair how easy it was for the boy to make him feel so affected.

 

He had braced himself on his forearms as he fell, Lance bracketing him from above, hands pressed on either side of his shoulders. The cement was cool as he let his weight fall onto the ground, letting out a sigh. Lance flopped over onto his right, his right arm still flopped over the curved part of his back. Keith turned his head to the side, and found Lance looking at him smugly.

 

“You must be glad that I’m _slightly_ stronger than you now, or else that would have hurt.”

 

He barked out a laugh, “If you make that a very tiny _slightly,_ then yeah.”

 

Lance smiled, moving his arm to brush his fingers through Keith's hair. He almost jolted at the contact, still a tad surprised at the fact that Lance wanted to touch him. Just wanted _him_. It was crazy, in a way. And maybe it was due to the weed, or that they were acting silly and sweet on one another, but Keith couldn’t help but want in return. They’d both been separated emotionally for so long and they were both finally on the same page...he couldn’t help but hope that Lance wanted him too.

 

Keith pushed himself from the floor and sat up, watching Lance’s eyes follow him. The others hand fell and Keith grabbed it with his own, giving a squeeze. He could feel heat running up his cheeks, at the squeeze his hand received in response.

 

“Keith, you…” Lance trailed off, a blush blooming on his own face, though hard to see given his sun kissed  skin.

 

He bit his lip, “Whatever you’re going to say, I think I feel the same.”

 

“Keith.” The grip on his hand tightened.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I like you.”

 

The red paladin gazed down at his companion on the floor in amazement. Wondering how he was so lucky to have this man at his side.

 

“I like you too Lance. But for _some_ reason I think you already knew that.”

 

Lance sent him his signature one sided smirk, “You’re right Kogane, I did.”

 

He wasn’t able to reciprocate with snark of his own, as Lance had launched up from the floor and tackled him back to the ground. His long limbs encased him, their chests and hips locked together as a jigsaw puzzle.

 

Keith blinked, taken back from the sneak attack and the way Lance was staring intently at him.

 

“For _some_ reason I think it went a little like this.”

 

He had no time to react before Lance leaned forward, embracing him with his full weight as he stole a kiss. Lance lingered for a few moments before pulling back, his breath warm and making his face tingle. Scratch that.

 

His whole body was tingling. He was so warm, the red garrison suit doing nothing to help his cause.

 

“Am I right or what?”

 

“Or what.”

 

Keith gaped, “Sorry, force of habit. Care to disregard that.”

 

Lance seemed to take that as a challenge, “Okay ponytail, I think I need to be a little more clear with my _language_.”

 

He was somewhat more ready for a kiss this time, always ready for any challenge Lance threw at him. Though his resolve at keeping a cool head was starting to be shattered at every kiss that Lance gave, every press of lips and tongue sweeping gently across his lower lip. It was enough to let out a low groan from the back of his throat, legs parting to let Lance in closer.

 

_“Hng, Lance...”_

 

“Shit, Keith.”

 

It was the inner voice that wanted Lance to wreck him, to take him apart and put him back together. To take control and give him what he wanted. There was no denying that Lance could give him what he wanted. It was more of the question: what did he want? What did he want right now? To be touched, to possibly be...loved?

 

Lance seemed to be just as affected as him, chest pushing against him with every breath, eyes still a tad red and wide. He could feel the care pouring out of the other boy, from the way he seemed so breathless, so enamoured and willing. He had known that their relationship had been changing for weeks now, that there was something going on that they didn’t want to admit. A tension simmering in the background. It was no wonder he had felt something this strong if Lance was holding his emotions back, because now they were both honest and the air was cleared. Clear of their held back intentions, but now it was filled with a sweet sort of desire. A longing that had been in the works from before they both knew how the other had felt.

 

It was time to be through tip-toeing around what was going on.

 

“Kiss me again?”

 

The boldness of the statement caught Lance off guard, his mouth opening and closing in quick succession

 

“Yeah, yeah I can do that.”

 

Keith was prepared this time, wrapping his arms around Lance as their lips met. It was hot and bold, there was no hesitation as they kissed, moving with intensity against one another.  

 

It was dizzying, the movement of their bodies together even though there was a layer of clothes between them which he was acutely aware of. There was no doubt to what they were both feeling, it was pure in it’s clarity. He wanted Lance and Lance wanted him.

 

Forgetting the fact that they were laying on the floor, they continued to kiss and gravitate towards each other. He could feel himself getting half hard at the sinuous movement of their hips together, the friction of Lance’s semi rubbing next to his.

 

He pulled away half-heartedly, not wanting to break their connection. “Do you think we could move this to the bed?”

 

“I never thought you’d ask.”

 

Lance quickly got up, pulling Keith with him. He captured another kiss as they stumbled towards the bed, Keith bouncing off the springy surface as they fell. Lance knocked into him with renewed force, a power so sensual it had him weak in the knees, dick throbbing between them.

 

They maneuvered their way towards the middle of the bed, Lance making a quick show of removing his shirt and pants, trying not to laugh when he couldn’t get the belt unbuckled. Keith laughed at him, hair flying over the sheets and heart tangled in the emotions that this boy was dragging out from his chest. He also removed his clothes, though with an inkling of hesitancy. He rationally knew that this was mutual, the feeling burning in his chest and making him blush with indecency. The want and need buzzing under his skin. He knew that Lance was feeling all the same things given the shaking of his hands as he tried to help pry the t-shirt over his head.

 

It was curious, to see the ever confident blue paladin at unease, ready and wanting yet holding back.

 

“You’re not going to break me you know?”

 

“Shut it mullet, sometimes you make me a little nervous.”

 

It was easy to tell, as Lance had begun to itch at the back of his neck and Keith thought it was endearing.

 

“You know,” he grinned “I thrive off making you like this, knowing that I’m under your skin ~loverboy.”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow, throwing Keith’s shirt to the side and reaching towards his stomach. “I’ll show how under _your_ skin _I_ can get.”

 

Keith swallowed thickly, tensing at the graze of Lance’s hands unzipping his pants. It was always a competition with them, though he enjoyed the change in his companion. Confidence was a good, no a wonderful look on the man. There had been times during battle that Lance had caught him unaware with his skills and confidence in them. It was one of his guilty pleasures to see Lance train, quick glances when the other was so focused that he wouldn’t notice him staring.

 

This was a side of Lance that he had come to treasure, a piece to keep as his own.

 

As slow as time had seemed to pass when they had been dancing around one another on the roof, it seemed to pass so quick now. Lance shed the rest of their clothes, murmuring reassurances every once and a while, even as he searched for condoms and lube in one of his nightstand drawers.

 

Keith couldn’t help but sigh, sensitive to every touch that lingered on his skin. The drag of Lances fingers and lips on his cheeks, down his stomach and inner thighs. It wasn’t hard to tell how eager the both of them were, Keith trying to keep his breathing in check, and Lance was sporting the largest blush he had ever seen on the man.

 

It wasn’t hard to tell when Lance had actually started fucking him. One moment, he was being teased by the others long fingers, he could feel them deep in his ass circling around as Lance thrust them in and out. The room was dim, but he could still see the shine of Lance’s eyes, the care and want laced within. He was getting impatient, yet didn’t want Lance to stop touching and looking at him as though he held the sun in his palms.

 

“Keith, are you...can I?”

 

“Please?”

 

There was no need for coherent words to be passed in the space their mouths gave, it was a silent exchange of emotions through eyes and hands that conveyed a more passionate reciprocity between them.

 

Keith bit his lip as Lance slowly pressed inside him, cock hard and flushed from awaiting this moment. He honestly didn’t know how they had both waited for this moment for so long. How they had shuffled around one another, in waiting for a moment that would knock each other of their axises.

 

He was slick enough, enough to take in the whole length of the other boys cock. He wanted to tense as he felt his muscles being pushed against, but he took a deep breath and pulled Lance into him kissing the apprehensive look off his face. Everything spiraled downward from there.

 

It turned into Lance embracing him, arms strong around his shoulders, his hands dragging nail marks down Lance’s back, trying to keep his cool when it felt like he was coming apart. Like the slide of Lance’s dick in and out of him wasn’t enough. The stretch of his walls, each press against his prostate sending shocks up his spine.

 

“ _Fuck…”_

 

Keith clutched at Lance harder, trying to pull him in further. He couldn’t help but glance up at the younger man, managing to keep it together at the glazed look he had in his eyes. Lance kept on thrusting his hips forward, biting a lip as he did so.

 

“Keith... _god._ ”

 

He let out a moan in response, more loud and tender than anything that had ever left his mouth before. It was hard to keep his composer, when Lance began to fuck him without abandon. There was no worry from him, every movement had his toes curling, mouth open in pleasure. Though there was still a part of him that felt that Lance was holding back. It was understandable, they had literally just confessed their feelings towards one another a couple hours ago. He was still a little wary about the situation, but knew that they had enough trust in one another to overcome any sort of anxieties that they might have.

 

There was nothing to hide anymore. With every thrust Lance gave, he moaned in response. With every little exhale Lance gave to keep his composure, Keith tensed in response, trying to test him. They would still compete with each other, that would never end. But, it would be completely different in nature from before.

 

The moment that Lance reached between them and took a hold of his dick he nearly cried out in relief. It was like his whole body was on fire, aching to touch and release all of the feelings that had been held back for so long.

 

“ _Hng, Lance!_ ”

 

Said boy kept on fucking him, thrusting his cock deep into his ass. Kept on hitting the bundle of nerves on each thrust, toying with him.

 

Keith clenched down on his cock in retaliation, watching as Lance’s pupils dilated, widened so much that his iries were almost drowned out by how wide they were. He was turned on and it spurred Keith’s motions further.

 

“ _Oh god, Lance…_ ”

 

“Jesus Keith.”

 

He pushed against the blue paladin on every onslaught, and with every movement that they were joined together he couldn’t help but be reminded of Lance’s words from earlier.

 

They were truly knitted together, following each other through a path to future. Even when the weed had dissipated, every nerve ending was on fire. He was going to combust with all the heat that was building. Lance was making him so _hot._

 

It was different from anything he had experienced before. Even as he quietly came between them, frozen with his legs wrapped around Lance’s waist and mouth wide in ecstacy. Moments after, Lance surged forward and pressed against him, breathing warmly near his ear, a hand cradling his face.

 

Two paladins, completely enamoured and content with the presence of one another.  


_…_

 

_They would continue to be knitted together, a tangle of opposites that complemented each other._

 


End file.
